A journey through the Sinnoh region
by albertrachel3
Summary: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON I ONLY OWM THE OC's


Journey through the sinnoh region by: Albertrachel3

Authors notes: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON. I own the oc's In the story.

Summary: this is the story of a young trainer named JJ and his friend Benny and there adventure through sinnoh. Oh I also have to mention that JJ is the son of the best gym leader in sinnoh! Yes he is the son of Volkner.

Chapter: 1

It was a sunny day in twin leaf town . Light crept through the window in 13 year old JJ's house. A vintage pidgeotto alram clocked he brought from Kanto buzzed and the young boy jumped out of bed with excitement. Today would be they day JJ received his very first Pokémon. JJ was eager to start his adventure In a new region. JJ had already packed his things and was running down stairs to eat a quick breakfast and say his goodbyes. When JJ rounded the corner the smell of eggs and bacon hit his nose and his stomach let him know just how hungry he was. Good morning sweetheart how did you sleep? JJ replied "I hardly did sleep mom I was so excited" JJ's mother smiled and asked him if he called his bestfriend benny yet. He said no and grabbed his phone. Benny has been JJ's bestfriend since he moved to twin leaf from sunyshore. Benny was also 13 with medium long black hair and emerald green eyes. Benny had been battling with Pokémon since he was 8 years old . He got to train a little with his older brother Greg. JJ never got to meet Greg because he left on a journey to the unova region. JJ dialed his friends number and its rang once before an excited young boy answered. Hey JJ your ready to go I'm all packed up and can be there in 2 mins ? JJ replied excitedly and said "yeah man let's go!" JJ gave his mother a hug good bye and stopped to look at himself one last time . JJ was a little taller for his age and had about medium long blonde hair with deep blue eyes. JJ had on black cargo shorts and a white T-shirt with his signature black and gold trimmed jacket . He also decided to wear a black hat with a gold Pokéball on the front . JJ finally walked out the door just as benny arrived . They both have a each other a high five and headed towards sandgem town.

Chapter: 2

As the two bestfriends set out on there way to sandgem town they came across a clearing in the tree's . Benny was eating a energy bar when suddenly a starly swooped infront of him and snatched his food away from him. Hey! Benny yelled and he charged toward the branch starky perched himself on . Benny grabbed a rock and threw it at the branch and as was in the air starly used gust and sent it flying back into Benny's face. JJ started laughing loudly and told benny to forget about the energy bar. Benny got up and was as red as a magamar . Benny grabbed another rock this time hitting the starly in the head and knocking it on the ground . Suddenly like a flash of lighting at staraptor appeared and it looked Pissed . Run! JJ called to Benny . The boys then took off with the staraptor in pursuit. The boys could see the sandgem Pokémon center coming up but before they could get there staraptor used wing attack and knocked benny off his feet. Just as staraptor was getting ready for a wing attack a bolt of lighting hit the angry flying type sending it flying back. Benny and JJ turned and saw a boy and his pikachu. The boy couldn't have been much older than them. He was a blacked haired teen with blue jeans and and black yellow and white shirt with a yellow line coming across the middle he also had on a red black and blue hat . The boy came running forward just as staraptor regained composure. "Pikachu use thunderbolt one more time!" The little yellow mouse Pokémon then let out a huge lighting bolt from its cheeks and hit the staraptor . The flying type then fell to the ground not able to get up again. The boy threw out a Pokéball. It wiggled 3 times then finally it stoppe and the boy yelled " good job pikachu we caught our first Pokémon in sinnoh. JJ and Benny applauded at the young trainer and told him thank you. The trainer turned to them with a concerned look on his face . Hey my name is ash and this is pikachu . JJ introduced himself first . Hi my name is JJ and this is my friend Benny . We're on our way to professor Rowan's lab to get our first Pokémon. Ash looked the boy over and said well that's awesome that you guys are on your first journey but what happened with you guys and this staraptor. Benny looked at the ground with a embarrassed look in his face . Well we were walking and this starly took my food and I hit it with a rock. I guess that staraptor was protecting it cause it chased us and used a wing attack on me. Ash then looked surprised you tried taking on a staraptor without any Pokémon? Benny looked down again then looked back at ash I let my temper get the best of me sometimes. JJ looked at his watch it was 4 and the Pokémon lab closed at 4:30 . We gotta go fast said JJ! Ash said well I can escort you guys to the lab so that way you don't get attacked again . JJ and Benny accepted and they raced towards sandgem Pokémon lab. As they reached the lab the lights were off and the doors were locked. They had missed there choice at picking there Pokémon . JJ looked hurt and Benny stood there with his head down. Ash looked at both the trainers with and understanding of how they felt . I came late to get my first Pokémon to. I got to the lab after everyone else and all the starte Pokémon had been taken. So how did you get pikachu of all the started where taken asked benny? Well professor oak told me he had caught four Pokémon and that if I wanted this one I could . That Pokémon ended up being pikachu. Ever since then pikachu has been with me. Just as the boys were feeling all hope was lost a man in his early 20's came out of the Pokémon center wearing a lab coat and a button up shirt with khaki pants on. Ahh you must be Benny and JJ am I correct? Yes said JJ . Your probably wondering who I am? I'm one of professor Rowan's assistants. I was supposed to give you two your starting Pokémon and your Pokédex but you never showed up. We had an incident on the way with a staraptor and this guy ash saved our butts said Benny. Ah hello ash nice to see you again. How's that turtwig of yours doing? He's doing great Mr. Green. He learned how to used razor leaf earlier . Wow exclaimed Mr. Green. You've only had him a day that's amazing. Ash you have an turtwig to that's so cool said JJ. Well Mr. Green said if you stop by tomorrow I'll have your choice of starters and your Pokédex ready. Be here by 10 am sharp. The boys looked at each other with excitement and both promised to be there.

Authors note: Well that's chapter 2. Ash won't be a permanent traveling companion of these guys but we'll seem him often .


End file.
